


14 Days of Drarry

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sectumsempra Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: 30 day writing OTP challenge (discontinued, hence the change of name)





	1. Day 1: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - "Getting Lost Somewhere"

“Just admit it, Potter, you’re lost! We’re lost! Lost in muggle London!!!” Draco hissed and jabbed a finger into Harry’s chest repeatedly.

Harry slapped the offending hand away. “We’re not lost, okay! I know where we are. Generally, at least…”

“Oh, so you know which borough we’re in, is that it?!? That’s _sooo_ reassuring. It’s not like this city is large or anything!” Draco’s cried, his voice escalating quickly, making a couple of by-passers eyeing them with curiosity. 

“Oh for the love of- just put a sock in it for a few seconds and let me think!” Harry snapped back.

“I will NOT! I knew this would happened but you were so sure of yourself and your sense of directions but I should’ve kno-”

“It’s this way.” Harry cut off Draco’s rant and pointed to his right. “And next time I get the bright idea of taking you out on a nice date, I’ll only need to remember what an insufferable git you are right now to make me think twice about it!”

Draco stared at him wide-eyed, lips slightly parted in surprise at the outburst. A few moments passed before he dropped his gaze and his shoulders slumped a bit. “I’m… I’ll behave. I like spending time with you, you know that. It’s just that… muggle areas… they’re too unfamiliar and I…”

Harry took pity on him. He had taken Draco out to a few muggle locations before - to a cinema, a supermarket, a park. But all trips had been short and to places that Harry had already been plenty of times. Draco had been cautious even then, and now that he was faced with an area that he thought Harry had no idea about, his uneasiness had intensified considerably. Harry sighed and took Draco’s hand in his own.

“Look, we’re not lost. And even if we were, I could easily ask someone for directions. And if we’re really, truly, super lost, we could just go to a deserted alley and apparate, ok?”

Draco nodded slowly at the reassurance before furrowing his brows. “Don’t patronize me, Potter! Now let’s go!”


	2. Day2: Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - "Pet Names"

It was at the dinner table when Harry finally decided to ask the question that he had been meaning to ask for a while.

“Do you think we should have pet names for each other?” he blurted out. The mere thought of calling Draco Malfoy by any pet name was a bit weird, to say the least. But he’d heard so many couples calling each other by all kinds of pet names, that a little part of him wanted to try that as well. He knew he probably wouldn’t like it all that much but why not try it, right?

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. “I already have plenty of pet names for you, Harry.” 

“Affectionate insults are not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Well, ‘Saint Potter’ is not really an insult, so there you go.” Draco pointed out, pleased with himself.

“It’s not really affectionate either, though.” Harry stood his ground. “How about-”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even let me finish!” protested Harry.

“Fine, Let’s hear it then.” 

“Um... cupcake? Love? I don’t know!”

Draco gave him an amused look before putting his biggest, sweetest smile on his face. “Okay, cupcake, what do you want to do tomorrow.”

A few seconds passed before Harry managed to command his mouth to form words again.“Ok, no overly-sweet pet names. Ever.”

“Thought so.” said Draco with a grin.


	3. Day 3: Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 30 day OTP challenge - "Patching Each Other Up". Or Draco patching Harry up in this case.

“You know, the fact that I had extensive medical education prior to becoming an Auror, doesn’t mean you should feel free to forgo thinking and just launch yourself at the enemy, Potter.” Draco snapped before murmuring a string of complicated spells and the curse wound on Harry’s chest began to slowly heal. 

“I don’t forgo thinking, Malfoy! There simply wasn’t anything else to be done. The suspect would’ve escaped if I hadn’t followed when I did!” Harry gestured towards the unconscious wizard sprawled on the floor next to them.

“We would’ve caught him. No need to attempt to get yourself killed in the process.”

“We wouldn’t have caught him and you know that!” Harry argued heatedly. Fierce green eyes met grey ones and a few seconds later Draco sighed.

“Fine, we wouldn’t have caught him. But there would’ve been other times to do so. But instead, you insisted on being reckless again! Why?!? Ordinary Auror hero-ing not good enough for you anymore, hm?” Draco’s attempt at a sneer didn’t work quite as well as he wanted.

Harry ignored the obvious baiting. “The wound’s not even that bad. Barely a scratch.” when he saw Draco ready to protest, he quickly added. “Okay, so it’s a bit worse than a scratch. But I have faith in your healing abilities.” he gave his partner a smile.

Draco’s eyes dropped back to the wound and faint pink coloured his cheeks. “There’s no need to test them though.”

Harry smiled sleepily. He was suddenly so exhausted. “I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

A quite “Thank you.” was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.


	4. Day 4: Healer Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - "Hospital Visits"

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Harry practically wailed when a healer finally entered the room that Harry was waiting in. Because it was not some unknown healer, you see. It was because said healer was Draco Malfoy. And Harry’s reason for being in St. Mungo was not something he wanted Malfoy of all people to know about. So Harry cursed his luck and his Auror job that had landed him in this situation.

Malfoy frowned at Harry’s outburst and his lips pursed in irritation. “I’m the only healer available now so you can either can it or leave." he said coolly. “But I’ll let you know that I take my work very seriously.”

Harry considered his options. He could easily go home and come back tomorrow. But the thing was - he couldn’t go home “easily” exactly. That was why he was in St. Mungo’s in the first place. Harry had a high pain threshold but even he was at his limit. 

But then again - it was Malfoy! And while Harry and Malfoy didn’t bicker like they had done in school, they were a far cry from friends. 

So... pain or humiliation in front of Malfoy? That was the question.So Harry made up his mind and stood up from the examination table, made a step towards the door and then the pain hit again, harder than ever before. He stifled a cry of pain and returned to the examination table. 

Malfoy, who until that moment had remained unmoving, neared the his patient.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened and what’s hurting?” 

Harry mumbled, eyes stuck to the floor.

“Louder, Potter.” 

“I said...” Harry groaned. “I said my balls hurt! The suspect I was chasing cast some sort of spell at me a few hours ago and my bloody balls have swollen so much they’re gonna burst any second now! And the pain, Merlin, it’s fucking excruciating!” Harry groaned and stared at Malfoy’s wide opened eyes. “Do something for fuck’s sake!” he yelled and Malfoy snapped out of his confusion.

“Right. Of course. Unbutton your trousers and lay on the examination table.” 

“I swear, Malfoy, if you make one shitty comment I’ll-”

“Relax, Potter, I’m professional. I’ve seen a lot of stuff so I doubt your balls will impress me much.”

“Seriously? “Impress” is the word you had to go with?”

“Absolutely” Malfoy smirked and dramatically put a pair of white gloves on. “Now, hold still.”


	5. Day 5: Let Me Kiss Your Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - "Scar Worship"

Harry loves Draco’s Sectumsempra scars. Of course, he felt incredibly guilty when he first saw them. He tried to apologize. Draco didn’t want to hear it. There was nothing to forgive, he insisted. Harry still feels a bit guilty, every now and then. But it’s nothing compared to his love for the scars.

In a crude way, it is his mark on Draco. As if his husband’s skin was a canvas and Harry has drawn on it. He still feels uncomfortable at that comparison his mind has made. 

But the reason Harry really, truly loves Draco’s Sectumsempra scars is because of Draco’s reaction to them receiving Harry’s attention. Every gentle touch, every feather kiss, and every lick bestowed upon them draws the most amazing sounds from Draco’s lips. Every time Harry traces the long scars up and down Draco’s chest, it’s another moan and another plea for more that follows. And it’s music to his ears.

It has become almost a ritual for them. Every time an intimate activity requires a removal of clothes, Harry trails kisses down Draco’s chest, like a worship. And even if it’s not necessary anymore, he does it. And he loves it. He still remembers when they first fell onto bed together how Draco refused to remove his shirt. Ugly, Draco called the scars. Yet another reminder of his mistakes, he insisted. He hated them. He didn't blame Harry but he hated the scars.

But Harry doesn’t see them as ugly. He has his own many scars. And for him, their scars mean experience, learning, changing. And oh, how his husband has changed since their teenage years. So how could Harry not love every scar, if it was acquired on Draco’s road to change. They are part of the man Harry loves today.

So Harry loves Draco’s scars. And he loves showing him exactly how much. And, oh, how Draco loves to be reminded of that.


	6. Day 6: Draco "Disaster Cook” Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - "Making Fun Of One Another"

Harry was on the verge of tears. Tears of laughter, that is. Draco had managed to balls up yet another unbelievably easy recipe, if Harry could even call it that. So, Draco had messed up in the kitchen yet again and even though Harry had promised not to laugh, he just couldn’t help it. He had sincerely thought that there was no way Draco could possibly mess up boiling spaghetti but he had managed it spectacularly.

The spaghetti had caught fire in mere seconds after being put on the hob, and Draco, in his panic, had immediately screamed for Harry at the top of his lungs. And, of course, had removed himself a safe several steps away from the burning pasta. 

And Harry, oh, he was too busy laughing to do anything about it. So the pasta was still burning. Draco was starting to calm down from his initial panic and instead was growing more and more irritated by the second. By the time Harry was gasping for air and supporting his body against the door frame, Draco was glaring daggers at him. Harry didn’t seem to notice that at all.

“Oh my-” he gasped for air. “Merlin! You, ha ha-” he tried speaking but the bouts of laughter were making it hard to do so. “Oh haha, oh, Draco, you, haha, the pasta is burning! I cant, haha, can’t believe that!” he wiped tears from his eyes.

Draco was just about ready to throttle him but Harry was blissfully unaware. 

“Well, you are pretty shite at potions so you shouldn’t be laughing so much! Mistakes happen!" Draco snapped. “Besides, the lack of proper instructions in those cooking manuals is unacceptable! What’s your excuse with potions, huh?!?”

Harry somehow managed to say through all the laughter. “Potions are hard. Boiling pasta is not!” He finally managed to stop laughing long enough to give Draco a fond but amused smile. He noticed Draco deflating a bit. 

“Well, I guess since I’m so bad at cooking, you’ll just have to do it instead.” Draco said matter-of-factly, nose slightly stuck in the air in a manner that Harry used to find very annoying but had started to fins incredibly endearing lately. Draco added with a smirk a moment later. “I want something fancy and difficult to make for dinner.” 

Harry laughed. “Sure, you’re washing the dishes tho!”

“Fine, you’re terrible at it anyway, you don’t even know the charms for it.”

“At least I haven’t set them on fire ye-” Harry had to duck he Stinging hex that Draco sent his way.


	7. Day 7: I Want...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - "Babies"

By the time Rose was born, Harry and Draco had been together for a couple of years and Draco’s relationships with both Hermione and Ron were amicable and even friendly. So when little Rose was born, Draco had no excuse to wiggle out of going to St. Mungo to visit them and the newest addition to their family. And oddly enough, he didn’t really want a reason not to go. 

But that didn’t mean he was not somewhat awkward when he and Harry arrived at the hospital. He was always a bit awkward around babies. And it was just extra awkward because it was a Weasley baby.

However, when Harry took Rose in his arms from a tired looking Hermione, Draco knew he’d be the next person the baby would be handed to. He tried to make a beeline towards the door, excuse ready on his lips. But Harry was faster.

“Draco, come hold her. She’s adorable!” Harry beamed at him.

“I really need to go to the loo.” Draco said, but his excuse sounded somewhat weak even to his own ears.

“You went to the loo before we left the flat. Now come here.” Harry insisted in what Draco referred to as “the authoritative” tone. 

Draco stood no chance, so he slowly moved towards Harry. When he was in arms’ reach, Harry handed him Rose gently. All eyes were on him and Draco just wanted to hand the baby back to Harry and bolt. But then Harry would be very disappointed and Draco didn’t want that. So he persevered.

Baby Rose had closed her eyes. Draco felt a bit relieved at that. Harry rearranged Draco’s hold a bit so Draco was cradling the baby lose to his chest. It wasn’t so hard. He still felt a bit awkward. But it wasn’t really as frightening as he expected.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and before he could turn to look at Harry, warm breath tickled his ear. 

“I want a baby too.”

Draco almost dropped Rose.


	8. Day 8: BEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - "Sleeping In"

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep BEEP_

What was that infernal noise?!?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

It finally managed to wake Draco up. It was Harry’s stupid muggle alarm clock. Draco hated it, if only because it woke him up every morning of the working week. The bloody machine!

But it was Saturday, wasn’t it???

So why was the thing waking him up? Potter must’ve forgotten to turn it off. 

Draco still hadn’t opened his eyes. Opening his eyes would mean he’s given up on sleeping more. And he hadn’t. Not on a Saturday!

He turned around and poked Harry in the ribs. No reaction. He poked harder. Still no reaction. 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Draco was getting progressively more irritated by the second. He grabbed Harry’s shoulder and shook him. It finally worked.

“Wha-??” 

“Ugh, finally, Potter! Turn off that bloody thing! It’s Saturday for fuck’s sake. I want to sleep more!”

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Draco felt the bed dip and a few seconds later the horrible noise stopped. Ah, blissful silence! He relaxed on his side, his back facing Harry.

“Any other request, My Liege.” Harry asked in a humorous, yet still sleepy tone.

Draco thought for a moment. It would not do to seem to eager. When he deemed an appropriate amount of time had passed, he answered.

“Spoon me.”

“I live to serve.” 

Draco could hear the amusement in Harry’s voice. Then he felt a warm body against his back. A strong arm wrapped around his waist. Draco would never admit it but Harry was very good at spooning. Especially when he nested his nose in the tiny curls at Draco’s nape.

Ah, there it was. Bliss.


	9. Day 9: Auror - A Dangerous Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - "Hugging"

As an Auror, Harry Potter had a dangerous job. Draco wasn’t happy with it. Actually, he was quite unhappy with it. He tried not to voice it often because Harry seemed to love his job. But Draco absolutely 100% detested it.

He was sick and tired of waiting for another mission to end and hope that it would be Harry coming home via the floo and not another Ministry worker informing him that his husband had died in action.

Or sometimes it was St. Mungo’s calling. Draco hated those calls as well. He hated seeing Harry injured and sometimes - even unconscious. He couldn’t take it for much longer.

As a matter of fact, he was at his limits. Harry had gone missing during the last mission three days day. There were no clues and no theories. Nothing. The Ministry had told Draco that missing Aurors rarely turned out alive. 

So Draco had been on Calming Drought and a few other stronger potions the past two days. He had panicked, he had shouted, he had even cried himself to sleep. The bags under his eyes were worse than ever and he hadn’t bothered to style his hair so it just sticked out miserably. He had put one of Harry’s favourite shirts on. It made him feel both worse and better. 

His stomach growled loudly and Draco realized he’d barely eaten anything. He stood up to go to the kitchen when the floo activated. Draco watched it with fear. His heart was beating fast and he was unintentionally holding his breath in anticipation. 

The first thing he realized was that the person who stepped through the floo was an Auror. Those crimson robes - he could recognize them anywhere. And the second thing he realized, not even a second later, was that the said Auror was Harry Potter. 

Draco pounced. A surge of energy run through him and he crossed the distance between them in record time. He clutched at Harry, arms winding around Harry’s waist. He buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and let relief wash over him. 

Harry hugged him back. One hand was gently petting Draco’s hair. 

“Ron told me you took my disappearance... badly.” Harry mumbled. “Maybe... I think I’ll look for another job. I... I love you more than I love being an Auror.”

Draco hiccuped and his hold around Harry tightened. He couldn’t speak. The tears were making it too difficult. So, instead, Harry spoke again.

“Thanks for never telling me to quit.”


	10. Day 10: Sleeping Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - "Watching the other sleep"

Harry loves watching Draco sleep. He especially loves when Draco falls asleep with his head in Harry’s lap while they are both on the sofa. Even though they both fall asleep every night in the same bed, Harry considers it even more special when Draco falls asleep on the sofa. 

He always carries Draco to bed after that and Draco conveniently sleeps through the whole journey to the bedroom, and only wakes up when he is laid comfortably on the bed. 

But back to watching Draco sleeping. Harry loves combing his fingers through Draco’s soft hair. Sometimes there are tiny curls and Harry loves pulling them gently and watching them bounce back into shape. It’s just so adorable, he has to bite his lip not to make an embarrassing noise and wake the other man up. 

Draco’s eyelashes are another thing Harry loves to gaze at. So close he could see that they’re darker than Draco’s hair, almost honey in colour. And they’re quite long and thick - breathtakingly beautiful, if you ask Harry.

And Draco’s lips are yet another thing Harry loves to look at. Sometimes he even traces the lower lip with his thumb and enjoys its softness. It’s plum and perfect for kissing. But he always feel a bit weird after that so he does it rarely.

But most of all, Harry loves that Draco looks so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, so free. His face is open and vulnerable and Harry loves knowing he’s trusted enough to see Draco like that. 

So Harry loves watching Draco sleep. And Draco loves being carried to bed.


	11. Day 11: Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - "Drawing Each Other"

“Draw me like one of your French girls!” Harry said enthusiastically, much to Draco’s confusion.

Draco had told Harry that he had taken art lessons when he was a child and he still drew from time to time. He was by no means very good at it. ‘Not very bad at it’ was more close to the truth. Though when it came to anatomy... well, Draco was kinda shite. He hadn’t told Harry that and Harry seemed to think that Draco was actually far better at drawing, especially humans, than he actually was. But that wasn’t even the most surprising thing. The French girls on the other hand were.

“What French girls? I haven’t drawn a single French girl in my life. Much less more than one. I swear, if this is another muggle reference, I’ll jinx your hair green! It’ll match your eyes.” 

Harry didn’t seem to pay much attention to his threat and it slightly irritated him. 

“It’s a muggle reference yes but-!” Harry made a gesture to pacify Draco so he can finish his sentence. “- it’s a reference from a muggle movie. Basically, it means to draw me while I lounge sideways on a sofa. Completely naked. Well, maybe with a necklace with a nice gem. Green, to match my eyes.” Harry finished with a self-satisfied grin.

Draco’s eyes had darkened with desire. He disapparated without a word and Harry was left stunned. That was obviously not what he had expected. His mood was ready to turn sour when Draco apparated back with what looked like a very expensive silver necklace with a huge emerald. It was absolutely beautiful. 

“Undress and turn around.” Draco said and he was pleased to see that Harry complied without a question. 

Harry disrobed so quickly that Draco thought he might strain a muscle or two. When Harry was completely nude, he turned around slowly, presenting Draco with a nice strong back and a perfect arse. Draco stepped close and gently put the necklace around Harry’s neck, careful not to touch the other at all. He was amused to notice that Harry was a bit disappointed at the lack of skin contact.

“Lay on the couch.” Draco ordered and Harry obeyed. 

Harry lounged on the sofa, head propped on his right hand. His cheeks were starting to get red. It was a good look on him.

Draco conjured a canvas and a pencil and started “drawing”. He simply had to pretend to draw for some time and then confess that he just wanted to stare at Harry posing for him. And it’s not like Harry wasn’t having a good time, if his rapidly hardening cock was any indication to Draco. He stared shamelessly at it. 

He then stared at various parts of Harry’s body for a good half an hour before Harry had finally had enough of posing and spoke.

“Draco, I know that you haven’t been drawing me so how about you at least do something about my... hm, condition?” Harry asked and gestured towards his naked body.

Draco hadn’t moved faster in his life.


	12. Day 12: Relaxing Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - "Having a Lazy Day"

Harry and Draco had had a very busy and exhausting week. So they were both of the opinion that they deserved a lazy and relaxing weekend with as little stress and physical activities as possible. And muggle TV seemed to provide just that. Even Draco thought the TV was great. For all his skepticism and stubbornness to give the TV a chance, he had gotten quite hooked on it. Harry didn’t miss a chance to remind him.

So, they both had decided to spend their lazy Saturday watching TV. They were sitting on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table. The movie they had been watching had ended a few minutes ago and another one had started. It wasn’t to Draco’s taste so, naturally, he voiced his opinion.

“I don’t like this one. Change the channel, Harry.”

“You’re closer to the remote. You change it.” Harry replied lazily.

Draco barely moved his head to take a look at the TV remote, which was laying innocently on the coffee table, closer to him indeed. But it required him to move in order to get it and that didn’t sit well with Draco. He let out a dramatic sigh. 

“It’s too far away. Summon it. I don’t have my wand with me.”

“I don’t have my wand with me either, Draco. Just reach for the remote.” Harry said and patted Draco on the thigh to encourage him. 

It didn’t work. Draco let out another dramatic sigh.

“Just use wandless magic, Mr. Magically Powerful. You were boasting how good you were at it the other day.”

“I didn’t boast!” Harry said hotly, his lazy mood evaporated. He knew that Draco was well aware of exactly what had happened and was only riling him up. But Harry wasn’t going to just let it go! “Shacklebolt asked whether any of us could do wandless so I said I can. Don’t be sour just because you can’t do it yet.”

Harry could practically feel Draco’s indignation. It wasn’t like Draco was the only one in the relationship who knew how to push the other’s buttons.

“I haven’t practiced enough, alright?! I had better things to do! But I’ve made considerable progress anyway. I just didn’t deem it necessary to boast like you did!” Draco finished, his nose stuck in the air.

Harry almost managed to hide his smirk. “Well, then, since you’ve made considerable progress, you wouldn’t mind summoning the TV remote yourself. Surely you won’t miss a chance to rub that in my face.”

He saw the realization in Draco’s widening eyes. Draco could either really summon the TV remote himself or not do it, which would look like he couldn’t do it, no matter whether he actually could or could not. He had played himself. No, Harry had played him. That arsehole!

Well, nobody gave Draco shit choices anymore! He narrowed his eyes. “Afraid you’re not as competent with your wandless magic as you stated, Potter?” Draco said haughtily 

“No, but you clearly are!” Harry snapped back.

“I am not! You are!”

“No, you are!”

So much for a lazy and relaxing Saturday.


	13. Day 13: Accidental Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - "In a Fairytale"

Draco was livid. Awake and livid. Unlike Harry, who was snoring in blissful oblivion next to him on the bed. Draco gritted his teeth, grabbed his sleeping boyfriend’s biceps. and shook him. Harry’s snoring stopped and he made a confused sound.

Draco’s anger only grew. 

“Wake up, Potter.” he hissed and pulled the warm blanket off of Harry.

“Wha--?” 

“Potter, your accidental magic needs to stop now!” 

Harry had been hit with a weird curse several days ago and the healers at St. Mungo had told him that he would be prone to accidental magic for a couple of weeks. Nothing dangerous though, mostly only harmless spells. Spells that had been irritating the shit out of Draco, who had been their primary target. 

“Merlin, Draco, I can’t control my accidental magic. That’s why it’s accidental. You heard the Healers. You were there.” Harry said more articulately, his eyes still tightly shut. He hadn’t given up sleeping yet. 

Draco’s anger flared. “Potter!” he shoved the other with a bit more force than before. “Look at me! Look what YOU’VE DONE!” Draco snapped, his voice on the verge of shrieking. 

Harry finally opened his eyes, one after the other. Draco would’ve found it funny if he wasn’t currently in a fit of rage.

The moment Harry put his glasses on and focused on Draco, he saw exactly what the source of Draco’s extremely poor mood that morning was - namely, his hair that had grown so long that it was nested all around him on the bed. And Draco had drawn the obvious conclusion that it was Harry’s accidental magic that had grown his hair so much. Especially considering the fact that they had watched Tangled the previous day. 

By rough estimate, it seemed that the hair was at least twice longer than Draco was tall. Which was a lot. It even glowed a bit, almost like spun gold. It was absolutely captivating and Harry stared at it transfixed, lips parted slightly. 

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face and Harry’s snapped out of his trance. 

“Wow. Can I...” Harry reached with his hand towards Draco’s hair. “touch it?” 

Draco slapped Harry’s hand away. “NO! Change it back to normal, Potter!”

“Aw, come on, Draco. Let me touch it, it looks so soft.” Harry tried again.

Draco felt his anger beginning to subside. He still said “no” though. But Harry was relentless. 

“Please, Draco.”

Draco cursed his newly developed soft spot for Harry Bloody Potter. The man looked like a child on Christmas. How could Draco refuse him when he just wanted to touch his hair? Draco sighed in defeat.

“Fine. But you’ll fix it after that!”


	14. Day 14: I Know What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - "Geeking out over something"
> 
> in this case not geeking out exactly, more like being excited about something

Harry had gotten Draco the best Christmas present he could possibly thing of. And he couldn’t wait to give it to Draco!

Firstly, he knew his boyfriend loved the Weird Sisters obsessively much. 

Secondly, he knew that the band would be having a concert later the following year and the tickets to that concert were not available for purchase yet.

And thirdly, Harry hated using his fame and name to get perks in life but he was willing to bend his own rule in certain situation and for certain people.

And he had bent that rule quite a lot for Draco Malfoy and their first Christmas together. He wanted it to be perfect and he wanted to buy Draco the perfect gift. And he had.

He had gotten two tickets to the upcoming concert! Well, they were more of a ‘promised tickets’. The real tickets would arrive when the time comes. But for now, two promised ticket were hidden in a beautiful red and green envelope with Draco’s name written in gold on it. The promised tickets were for the best possible seats and accompanied with two backstage passes. 

Harry was practically vibrating in his seat in excitement. Draco should get home any second now and Harry couldn’t tear his eyes off the fireplace. 

He didn’t wait long before the fire lit green and Draco stepped through the floo, dusting his robes. Harry was on his feet in the blink of an eye. He greeted Draco with a long and passionate kiss.

“Mm, that’s a nice welcoming. I should floo in several times a day if you’re going to greet me like this every time.” Draco said with a smirk. 

“I’ll greet you some more later. The dinner’s ready. And I thought we could exchange presents before that.” Harry couldn’t quite keep his excitement in check. 

“Alright then.” Draco agreed in amusement. He was about to take out Harry’s present from his robes and enlarge it when Harry insisted he be the first to give his present to Draco. 

Draco looked positively intrigued. His eyes followed Harry’s hands and the red and green envelope in them. 

“Here you go. Merry Christmas!” Harry said, voice almost cracking with excitement.

Draco wasted no time and opened the envelope. He took out its content and froze to the spot. Not a muscle moved. It was like he was petrified. Harry was getting concerned. 

“Draco, if you don’t-”

“Are you pulling my leg?” Draco cut him. “Are those real?” he waved the tickets in Harry’s face. His grey eyes were wide and begging for an answer. Harry noticed his hands were shaking a little.

Harry nodded woodenly. Then he found his voice. “Yeah, they’re very real.”

Draco shrieked with joy and flung himself at Harry. His arms closed around Harry’s neck in an almost painful embrace. He rained kissed upon Harry’s face, expressing his excitement and thanks.

“You’re the best! Going on a date with you was the best decision of my life!” Draco exclaimed and looked fondly at the tickets, then beamed at Harry. “This is going to be much fun!”


End file.
